Bloody Valentine
by AumbreSweets
Summary: Inuyasha has finally had enough of Hojo. Very late Valentine story. R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, wish I did, but I dont so leave me alone!

Bloody Valentine

Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's bed listening to the sound of the rain. The human boy from Kagome's school had called her earlier saying something about a 'valentine's date', whatever that was. He had watched as Kagome had jumped up in excitement to get ready. She had put on a black dress that had Inuyasha's eyes bulging. She was going out in That! it wasn't that she looked bad, it was because she looked great, amazing even.

Kagome had greeted the boy at the door, watching the human embrace her nearly had him seeing red. The boy handed Kagome a heart shaped box and flowers. She smiled at him sweetly and thanked him for the gifts. When she walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in water Inuyasha looked the boy over. The boy glanced at him and smiled then waved slightly. Inuyasha sneered. His Kagome was going out with this puny human.

Inuyasha watched as the boy led Kagome to his car. Inuyashas eyes narrowed as he saw the boy put his hand on Kagomes backside briefly. His fists clenched and bleed as the boy drove off with _his_ Kagome.

" I'll fucking kill him." Inuyasha swore as he ran after the car.

Inuyasha stayed out of site throughout the entire date. He was making sure the boy didn't try anything with what wasn't his. But it did more bad then good. He was forced to watch that stupid human attempt to court and woo Kagome. Hearts and flowers? He could get her flowers, any kind she could ever ask for. What was so special about the heart though. Was that how men of this time attracted a female, give them a heart?

Inuyasha grinned evilly. If she wanted a heart, he'd give her the best heart of all. He ran as fast as he could back to the shrine and waited.

When they pulled up to the shrine steps the boy offered to walk her to the door.

"no its ok Hojo, thank you for the wonderful evening." with that Kagome started up the shrine steps.

Inuyasha watched Hojo head home. Making up his mind inuyasha started after the car.

As the car pulled into a drive way Inuyasha jumped up into a near by tree. He watched as Hojo walked into the house. Inuyasha heard steps going up the stairs. He jumped up to the roof and listened for where the steps went, fallowing the sound he came right above the edge of the house. Looking down there was a small ledge and a window. Jumping down to it Inuyasha looked into the room. Hojo had his back to the window. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Hojo took off his coat and shirt and walked out of the room. Inuyasha climbed into the room and walked to the cloths. He could smell kagome on them. Red bled into his vision as Hojo walked back into the room.

Hojo gasped when he saw Inuyasha standing there, eyes red, animalistic snarls coming from him. Hojo backed up as Inuyasha stepped towards him.

" your fucking dead!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at the boy.

His claws sank into the boys throat. Tearing skin and muscle. The boys hands flew to his throat as his eyes widened and blood started dripping out of his mouth. Inuyasha grinned at the boy his fangs bared. Inuyasha grabbed the boy and bit down onto his shoulder. Sinking his teeth deeper and deeper he pulling back ripping a hole in the Hojo's shoulder. A scream gurgled out of the boys ruined throat.

"you shouldn't have come near Kagome." Inuyasha lifted the boy up.

"..pl..ea..se..." Hojo said blood bubbling out.

Inuyasha plunged his hand into the boys chest. Pulling his hand out he took the boys heart with it.

"I'll take this." Inuyasha threw the now dead form of Hojo to the floor.

Ripping off a strip of cloth from the bed Inuyasha wrapped the heart up and put it into his robe. Jumping out the window Inuyasha made his way back to Kagome's family's shine. On the way back he saw a garden, stopping he decided to get Kagome flowers. He picked some red and some blue ones (a/n: roses and violets maybe?) and a few small pink bell looking ones. With the flowers in hand he continued on.

When he reached the shine he went straight to Kagomes room. As he entered the room Kagome turned to greet him and gasped.

"Inuyasha what happened to you?!" Kagome marched over to inspect his blood covered hands. Looking up at him she noticed more on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome got a worried look on her face." your not hurt, where'd all this blood come from?"

"here, these are for you" Inuyasha said handing her the flowers.

Reaching into his robes he pulled out the wrapped up heart and handed it to her.

"what's this?" Kagome looked down at the bundle. it fit in both her hands, it was kind of bloody but so where Inuyasha's hands. She felt unnerved when she noticed it was warm and getting redder.

"Inuyasha, what is this" Kagome didn't like the feel of this.

" its a gift for you." Inuyasha said proudly."open it!"

Kagome slowly unwrapped the bloody bundle. As the object was reveled Kagome gasped and dropped it onto the ground.

It was a Human Heart!

"Inuyasha where'd you get that thing?! what did you do?!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha in panic. Had he just gone out and -she gulped- killed a human..?

" you don't like it?" Inuyasha's face fell.

"like it? why would you give me a heart?" Kagome said in a freaked out tone.

" that boy gave you a heart. isn't that what you wanted?" Inuyashas ears flattened down sadly.

"a heart? that was a box, it had chocolate in it! this is a real human heart." Kagome started yelling. This was serious he had just gone out and killed someone." who did you take this from?"

"the boy." Inuyasha stated plainly

Kagome wasn't sure if she had heard that right. This heart was Hojo's? Tears came to Kagome's eyes. Her hand come up to her mouth as she started crying. Hojo was. Dead.

" Kagome, please don't cry" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. She pushed out of his embrace slowly.

"please let go." She sobbed quietly.

"would you have preferred his head?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in shock.

"why would i want his head? i didn't want his heart! Inuyasha don't you understand you'v just killed one of my friends. you Killed Hojo!" Kagome yelled thru tears.

"he was trying to claim you!" Inuyasha yelled back. He'd done the right thing he couldn't let other males think she wasn't spoken for." an inu has a right to protect what's his!"

Understanding slowly dawned on Kagome. Wiping tears away and taking a deep breath Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"come with me" She said gesturing for him to fallow her.

Kagome led him into the bathroom. Turning on the water faucet she pulled Inuyashas hands under the water adding soap she started to scrub. Once they where clean she pulled out a small hand towel and wetted it down and wiped his face clean. Taking another deep breath Kagome sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Inuyasha do you feel what you did was wrong?" Kagome asked.

"of course not." Inuyasha said gruffly" my father gave sesshoumaru's mother the head of a demon as a mating gift."

"then why'd you give me a heart." Kagome said questioningly

"you excepted the heart from the boy, so i thought your people exchanged hearts as gifts."Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"we exchange paper hearts. not real hearts." Kagome said " and since I now know why you gave me a heart thank you, but please don't do it again."

Inuyasha nodded. She was acting very casual about this. Did she not relies he was trying to stake a claim?

"Kagome I meant it." Inuyasha said walking closer to her.

"meant what?" Kagome said she was confused now.

" that was meant as a mating gift, I want you to be my mate." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome.

" kind of a strange way to ask me, but ok" Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha.

"come on lets go clean up the gift." Kagome said heading back into her room.

The next day in the news the front page headline read "No telltale heart was left to find."

Kagome had seen on the news that morning a video clip of the police at Hojo's house. Some idiot cop had let footage out. Inuyasha had done a real number on Hojo. Kagome felt bad but what's done was done. At least she didn't have to go on those dates anymore.

"ready Kagome?" Inuyasha said from the door way.

"yeah! im coming." Kagome walked over towards Inuyasha as they made their way to the well house.

Maybe life on the other side of the well permanently wasn't such a bad idea. Not if her new Mate would be there.

'thank kami for my Bloody Valentine.' kagome thought.

END

I'd like to thank my best friend and "wife" Ashley for her help in this story. couldnt have done it without you!

R&R please!


End file.
